


Assorted Rise of the Guardians One Shots

by Acertainoperaphantom



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kenai Berret - Original Character, Other original characters - Freeform, or references to such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainoperaphantom/pseuds/Acertainoperaphantom
Summary: A collection of drabbles containing your favorite guardians and their interactions with my OCs.  Enjoy.  This is my first time writing for this fandom.
Kudos: 2





	Assorted Rise of the Guardians One Shots

Kenai entered the realm of the outdoors, sucking in a breath of the frigid air.  _ And then immediately regretted it _ . Because she knew that people with scarring in their lungs were never meant to have nice things, such as this. Not when they ran into a fire, and most certainly not when they screamed themself hoarse after a nightmare caused by the incident. How, she wondered, did it come to this? Hiding in the woods, for solace, when no one was around to talk to. She supposed that it might be her lack of interest in conversation. What was so important about socialising anyway? Some shallow small talk with a person you didn’t even know. How was that fun? 

Or it might have been that she just didn’t care for people. Always ogling at her as she walked down the street. How did someone like her ever get treated normally? An abomination with pointed ears, bird wings, and sharp canines, covered in scars and burns. _Bullet holes_ , _and bruises_. Just some failed government weapon, scrapped because of a flaw. _All of us were scrapped_ , she reminded herself. The worst part? The oldest of them just turned twenty. _You_ _are so lucky_ , they had told her parents. _Your child is going to be a part of something big_. 

And now, fourteen years later, she was a neurodivergent teen with irreversible damage done to her lungs. Anxiety, depression, and PTSD. The list went on. Here she was, huddled on a tree branch, contemplating her life decisions, as she always had. Snow drifted to the ground, delicate little flakes took a perch in her dark curls, deciding to melt from her body heat. She wished she could be like snow. Drifting effortlessly to the ground, melting eventually, and continuing an endless cycle of falling with a grace she could never imagine having.

She supposed it might have been enjoyable, however. Little birds flitted from branch to branch, each trilling their special tune.  _ The snow _ !  _ The snow is here _ ! They cried joyfully, zipping through the space in between the trees. A gentle smile graced her lips, and she chuckled at the little robin that had landed on her knee, warbling its jovial tune.  _ It wasn _ ’ _ t that bad _ . 

The voice from the wind broke her trance, and so went the robin, now calling a warning to its friends.  _ Who is this unwelcome stranger _ ?

“I’ve never seen someone that good with animals,” Icy blue eyes squinted into a smile. “You wouldn’t happen to be Snow White, would you?”

The boy had skin of frost, and hair as white as snow. He hovered just above her, grinning with blinding force.  _ Why was he so happy _ ?  _ Why was he barefoot _ ? Kenai, of course, stared. Not really sure what to make of him. He couldn’t be older than seventeen. So why was he here, in her place, where she should be alone. 

“ _ You can see me _ ?” He asks, and he seems surprised and heartbroken at the same time. She isn’t sure whether she’s having an episode, or not. Maybe she was unconscious. She had fallen,  _ yes _ ,  _ she had fallen _ , and she was unconscious on the forest floor. Laying on a pile of leaves. So, why not play along?

“Am I  _ not _ supposed to see you?” 

“I’m a spirit. Nobody sees me.” He mumbled the last part.

The obvious reply remained unsaid.  _ I can see you _ . He floated to the branch protruding the tree across from her, and stood. It remained solid, and he sat, looking rather glum.  _ At least you know you aren _ ’ _ t hallucinating _ , her internal voice harped. She took the next step, trying her best to make him feel better. Even if she wasn’t sure how.  _ Hello _ ,  _ I _ ’ _ m socially awkward _ ,  _ but I _ ’ _ m here to make you feel better about yourself _ !

“What’s your name?”

“Jack,” Came the immediate reply.  _ God _ ,  _ poor boy _ . Starved for human contact. “Jack Frost.”

“Kenai Berret.”

“I know.”

She hoped the ground would be soft when she fell out of the tree.  _ How did he know her name _ ? He had just popped up out of nowhere. Asked her if she was Snow White -  _ she hated that movie with a burning passion - told her he was a spirit that no one could see _ .  _ Jack Frost _ , like the song, why was he here, and why did he know who she was.  _ If he knew who she was _ ,  _ then surely he knew about her past _ ,  _ and what she did every night _ -

“I know a lot about you. That’s why I came here.”

__ “ _ What _ .” She whispered, ready to scream for help.  _ Her brother was just inside _ ,  _ and he was a very fast runner _ . 

“Relax,  _ relax _ . I was told to tell you something. North -  _ Santa Clause _ told me to tell you something.”

“Santa Clause isn’t _ real _ .” She hissed, and leaned away.

“Well, obviously you don’t  _ really _ believe that. If you did, then you wouldn’t be able to see me.”

“I’m a medium. I can see you all.”  _ Even if they didn _ ’ _ t allow it _ .

“He said you should come visit sometime. He has something for you.”

Yeah,  _ right _ . She was not going to be kidnapped. No sir, not  _ today _ . But she kept listening, out of pure intrigue.  _ Definitely _ not because she was starting to believe him. She wouldn’t do that. Even if the curiosity was just too much to bear.

“What does he have for me, then? If it’s that important, then surely he could come here himself.”

“It’s a surprise. That’s why. Be ready to go at midnight.”

_ Midnight _ .  _ Call for Jack at midnight _ . 

Maybe she did believe him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless her. Kenai is my anxious baby. Feel free to comment! Part two to this one shot coming soon.


End file.
